Fever
by MysteryProf
Summary: Alfendi shows up to Mystery Room sick and Lucy tried to get him to go home. What could possibly happen? *Lucifendi*


**A/N: Idea for this came from TUmblr user Evbay who suggested to write about 'what if Alfendi got sick?' And I have an honorable mention of a title for this. It's called Fever, but we were joking around saying to call it 'You're Hot'. Horrible joke is horrible**

* * *

**Fever**

Lucy Baker skidded around the corner of the street, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran onwards. She was only a few blocks away from Scotland Yard now; not much farther to go. One quick glance at her watch told her what it did every morning; she was late… but Alfendi never scolded her for it, not even Potty Prof. He would add a sarcastic comment about it here and there on rare days he greeted Lucy to Mystery Room in Placid Prof's place, but it wasn't anything too serious.

Lucy burst through the door into Mystery Room all out of breath, her legs tired from running. "Prof! Sorry 'bout being late again. I could 'ave sworn I set my alarm- Prof?" Lucy noticed that her mentor who would normally be at his desk with a case file in hand was nowhere to be seen.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall; she wasn't late. Lucy looked back down at her watch again to find out that it was five minutes ahead. The times didn't matter to Lucy though; Alfendi was always at Mystery Room, day or night, to the point where she has considered it his home.

_'I hope nowt bad 'appened to the Prof…' _ Lucy was worried, but there was no need to jump to conclusions so early. She wondered over to his desk, grabbing one of the many case files off the pile and began to go through it while she waited.

Lucy wasn't even half way through the case file when the door to Mystery Room flew open, hitting the wall from swinging opening too much; the sound made her jump, almost dropping the papers. She deduced that it must have been one of _those _days for Alfendi because walking through the door was Potty Prof. His crimson colored hair was more disorderly than usual and dark purple circles loomed under his amber eyes making them stand out even more. Lucy noticed that among the multitude of newspaper articles in his pockets, tissues were sticking out along with them.

"Wot's wrong Potty Prof?"

"What does it look like? I'm sick!" He took a tissue out of his pocket to blow his nose. "I feel horrible!"

"Why aren't ya home restin' if you're sick Prof?" Potty Prof looked at Lucy as though her question had offended him.

"You want me to go home Lucy? You want me to go home while criminals out there are still roaming the street because we're not here trying to track them down? Please think before you speak next time, or I might just have to cut out your tongue." He swiped the case file from Lucy's hand and plopped down into his desk chair.

Lucy was going to protest and say that he really should go home to leave the cases to her, but she knew that once his mind was made up, that was it; there was no use in fighting with this side of the Prof.

Alfendi's condition didn't really concern Lucy too much; it was the occasional coughing fit with a sneeze in-between. As the day progressed on though, Lucy saw that Alfendi's symptoms were getting worse as his coughing spasms got more violent.

"Hey Lucy, I'm going to take a break. Can you handle the case for now?" Lucy looked up from the case file to be met with purple haired, kind eyed, Placid Prof.

"No problem Prof!" She was so glad that he had resurfaced; throwing in the towel of resisting rest for Potty Prof. Now she didn't have to worry so much since Alfendi almost fell asleep immediately after falling onto the sofa.

Working on a case by herself wasn't as bad as she thought; it was better than when she had done it back at Forbodium Castle to escape Diane Makepeace's trap, that's for sure. And once she knew who the culprit was, and had all the evidence to prove it, she put it aside so she could tell Alfendi later when he was better.

It started to get late in Mystery Room as the sun began to sink down behind the horizon and the moon started to rise up into the sky, bringing the twinkling stars with it. Lucy couldn't believe that her mentor had slept long enough for her to get through at least three cases from the small pile of cases on his desk; she had expected him to pop back in to work on a case at some point, but he didn't.

Lucy walked over to sleeping Alfendi on the sofa to see if he was alright, not noticing when his hair had once again gone from placid purple to its original crimson red. She gently placed her hand on his forehead to confirm her theory; Alfendi had gotten a horrible fever.

"What do you think you're doing?" Potty Prof was gazing up at Lucy with a displeased frown on his face, her hand still on his forehead.

"Sorry 'bout that Potty Prof; I didn't mean ta wake ya! But I really think you should go 'ome, you're burnin' up!"

Potty Prof grabbed her wrist before she take it away, Lucy yelping from the pain of his grip as he pulled her right up to his face. "What did I tell you Baker?" Lucy gulped, her eyes looking right into his cold, stern ones; feeling his warm breath on her face as he spoke. "Think before you speak. You should really start listening to me before I cut out your brain; it seems useless anyways if you can't remember what I told you, I'm not going home. I think you need a _punishment_ for disobeying me." Lucy's heart jumped to her throat, beating out of control while she couldn't help the red that was slowly taking over her face from being so up close with Alfendi.

"P-Punishment? Surely ya aren't going ta cut-!"

"Shut up!" Potty Prof pulled Lucy into a kiss to quiet her. It was so sudden, but she didn't deny it.

Lucy had been infatuated with her mentor pretty early on in joining Mystery Room, but she never had any knowledge about how he felt about her. When she encountered Potty Prof for the first time, she had her doubts, but this moment right here was all the evidence she needed to prove everything. The few seconds felt like an eternity until Alfendi pulled away, Placid Prof in control, to look back into Lucy's eyes.

"I love you Lucy." Those four words; the words she had been waiting to hear. It was now or never to confess.

"I love you too Prof." Her scarlet eyes shined as the red on her face now took over. "But come on now; let's get you home."

There was no argument this time; Alfendi had agreed to do so.

They gathered up all the things in Mystery Room and left Scotland Yard together, holding hands as they walked through the night time of London.

* * *

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**


End file.
